G Gundam: Lovely style
by shypriestes
Summary: The fic is all about Domon and Rain , their lives after married and their upcoming adventures.
1. Into Rat T

_Author's note: This fanfic is my version on Rain and Domons life after the Gundam fight. Each chapter will have a rating of its own , I hope you all enjoy it !_

Domon Kasshu waited while the nurses and doctor's flew passed him. His eyes were shut but his sharp ears caught every utensil mistakenly dropped on the floor , every voice heard, every footstep nearby . Finally he opened them when he recognized the two familiar ones that stopped in front of him. He quickly got up with a smile and rose above the figure before him. Rain's arms were wrapped around his neck , placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Mhhh", she said, "I think I'm having a good day," Domon smiled while looking around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them.

"I got you a surprise when you get home."-he said while he's eyes sparkled reassuring Rain that "it was gooooood!". She smiled and teasingly poked the tip of his nose .

"Mhh , like the one on the weeding night?- she smirked and Domons grin showed what was on his mind.

"Not precisely"-he answer and Rain's smile faded. "But we can work on it afterwards."- She smiled again , his words were truly making her want to leave the hospital.

"Honey , I have to keep on working. I got a patient to see on the second floor. Are you going to work now?" It was true , ladies and gentlemen, Domon Kasshu got a job! After the weeding he decided to work as a Gym-self defense teacher , to help those he loved the most :the children.

"Yes Rain , I don't have class until 10, which is why I dropped to see you."

"I always like you dropping off …to see me."

"Dr. Mikamura, please report to room 300a. Dr. Mikamura to room 300a."-the speaker announced and the couple moved away from each other.

"Don't be late to pick me up Domon."

"I won't. I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Alice , keep your elbows down when you fight! Why are you doing fighting Sally? You know you cant fight girls Peter! Rose, fists, not slaps , fists!"-Domon Kasshu felt already tired , though the day was just starting. This first grade class was sure a tough one.

"Mr., can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes , Rose . Don't forget-

"To wash my hands."

"Good."-he smiled and pat the little girl on the head. She left.

"Come on Chris , move faster . Sally, eyes on her , watch her but don't kick her. Peter , slowly, don't eat the stick."

The 45 minute class seemed the longest. The bell finally rang and Domon sighed. "All right , good work everybody , see you tomorrow."

All of them screamed "Bye Mr. Kasshu!" And left running around and talking loudly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So , how am I doing Dr.?"- the woman on the bed kindly asked Rain , this one wrote on her digital file. "You'll be just fine Mrs. Yank. Probably a few more days and you're stitches will be removed . After that , you're going home."

"That's just great doctor."-the woman smiled, and Rain left the room happy. As she headed on the hallway a hand made her turned around. "Well , I found you." It was no one but Argo. Rain seemed surprised but quickly recovered. "Argo , how are you?"

"Good "-he simply said. "Well , you know Nastasha is having a baby. I mean our baby"-he seemed nervous and blushed , and Rain smiled.

"Yes I know Argo , congratulations."

"Thank you Rain. I was just …could you check to make sure she's all right?

"Gladly Argo , where's she?" Rain moved her eyes trying to find her but she didn't seem to spot the woman with long black hair.

"Well , she's air sick ."

Rain laughed and Argo too. "Who could have guessed that the strongest woman on the military…"-Rain trailed off as her laughs intensified and Argo blushed. She finally excused herself from the laughing and nodded. "It'll be my honor Argo , though I'm not a gynecologist . But I'll make sure everything is fine with her."

"Thank you Rain. She's back in the car."

"Just tell her to go and put a white -type of suit the nurse will give you , and to meet me in my office , room 9C."

"Thank you Rain."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everybody breath , inhale…exhale…relax your body and mind."-Domons words echoed the room while his students followed his advise. He watched them carefully , each one obedient. "Good job , now with your eyes closed move those legs up . Each of them did it. "Now open your eyes," As they did they found themselves surprised of the complicated exercise they did , something they would not normally do. "Feeling the power of a serene state of mind?"-Domon grinned . "Yes sir !"-they answer altogether. "Good .Now go change and keep on practicing." The kids left the room while Domon drank some water . He looked at the watch on the corner and ran out of the place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Domon Kasshu , you're late!"-Rain yelled as he got out of the lander.

"I know baby , but that class today was really good. They stood on one toe for like 10 seconds supporting all their body weight , every single one of them!" Rain was surprised that he was so passionate about his job , and smiled. "Okay Domon , but don't let me freeze again." "Yes Rain, come get in ." She sat behind him , as usually, while handing him her right hand , and he kissed it , like always. He closed the side of the lander and drove to their house. On the way Rain usually made the conversation.

"Guess who came to see me today?"-she said all perky.

"Mh?"

"Argo and Nastasha."

"Really?"

"Yes! At first I was surprised that they came all the way for a simple check up but Argo insisted that Nastasha wouldn't let anybody else examine her. I couldn't do great things you know , but I ran some tests on her and she seems perfectly fine."

"You know you're the best doctor Rain. Anybody would flight 8 hours nonstop to see you."

She laughed and caressed his back. "You know you're too cute Domon."

He didn't answer but smiled. Rain gave a load grunt as she remembered.

"So what's the surprised?"

"We're not home yet."

"Oh Domon , don't tease me."

"I love teasing you."

The Japanese woman complained a little . He looked at her through the front mirror and answer. "You'll like it."

"Aw! Stop teasing Domon."

He laughed and stepped on the pedal. Five minutes later they were at their two floor house , a little away from the city yet enjoying the beautiful view of the huge buildings while surrounded by mother nature. Rain jumped of while Domons cocky grin shined on his face. "Come in little girl."-he teased her. As Rain turned on the lights she found an envelop on the floor. It said "Open me." Rain did so , and it red: "Go to the kitchen."-she quickly did so and found sexy underwear clothes and laughed. "Is this your surprised Domon?" she heard a low reply while he went upstairs. "Keep on reading"-he said.

Next to the underwear there was a note and it red : "go to the bathroom." Rain did so , she found a bathing suit and a towel. Another note next to it. She laughed and opened it. "Go to our room." And she did , in front of the door there was another note : "Ready for your surprised? Open the door," Rain smiled and did so . She entered the room to find Domon lying on bed , only in his boxers , with another envelop on his mouth. Rain jumped on the bed and sat on his stomach. She took off his mouth and before opening it she kissed him. As she opened it up she took out two tickets , to a cruise around the Bermudas. Rain could not believe it! She and Domon on a cruise ! Wow! " Oh Domon ! How…why…oh my God!" She jumped up and down him while kissing him everywhere and Domon did nothing but laugh. "You're truly the King of Hearts Domon."she said while caressing his chin.

"You're my queen Rain ."-he softly kissed her.

"I'll go change."- she said and quickly disappeared into the bathroom.


	2. Incoming! Rat T

The phone rang and Domon extended his hand and pressed the electronic screen. "Yeah?"-he said.

" Hey Domon!"-Chivodees voice almost made Domon jumped out of bed. "Chivodee! Why are you calling?"

"Well , thank you very much we didn't die in the flight. You know you're too dry man…"

"Chivodee!"-Domon grunted. "Did everybody else make it?"- he finally asked.

"Of course Kasshu! You know I'm the king of the party. Besides , anything for Rain."

"You say that again and you'll get a new root canal."

Chivodee laughed and Domon tensed. "Relax Domon . Am I interrupting something?"

"No , but Rain will come out soon."

"Bro! Whatcha doing with sis ?-Sai Saicis laughs threw Domon to a side.

"Oh cra-

"Monsieur Domon , we all made it. Of course somebody didn't bring swimming suits."-George sarcastically commented.

"Hey carrot head ! It's a cruise trip , are you gonna stay on board with a suit?"

"None of your business."

"You mean you are ? I always said it…the French are pathetic!"

And after that Domon heard them scream , how some bodies where thrown against tables and he just grunted . "Hey , mind if you all stop? Rain's coming . We'll see you soon."

"Sayonara…say hi to Rain for me."

"We're fine Mr. Kasha , have a good night."

"Enjoy it bro!"

And Domon finally clicked the bottom and laid his head on the pillow again. Rain made a entrance and Domon's lower lip dropped. Red was her color , he knew it. She jumped on the bed and he captured her . After passionate kisses , feverish touches , tempting sounds and intense love-making Rain rested on his side while he caressed her hair.

"Oh Domon…"-she paused to regain her breath and inside his heart Domon was proud and happy he could make her feel so much. "I love you Domon."

"I love you too Rain "-he said so and kissed her forehead. He wrapped one arm around her and with the other pulled up the sheets. "The cruise is this week Rain."

"Yes , you know I got a break this week. Do you?"

"Mhh , I already spoke in the school."

"Hey , youre thinking too much."

He kissed her right cheek , and said "Im thinking only about you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day , sunny and windy. Domon and Rain took a plane to Miami where they would enter their week of "Paradise." Rain was wearing a pair of white shorts , and a pink t shirt. Domon on the other side was wearing his usually clothes and carrying their bags.

"Youll like this."he said.

"Im sure I will honey."

"No , I mean _this_" - he said with a smirk and pointed Rain to some crazy travelers that were walking towards her.

"Oh , you did not do that to us Domon." He started laughing and Rain did too. Finally the crazy mob arrived . Chivodee wearing "tropical" clothes, his girls all wearing skirts and bathing tops. Sai Saici in a yellow bathing suit while the monks were sweating with their long clothes. George's short wasn't revealing neither his shirt and Miss Marie Louise bathing suit was cover with a green transparent cover.Argos clothes were his usually but Natasha was comfortable with long shorts and a big t shirt. Everybody said hello and hi , kisses and hugs spread among themselves when finally Chivodee screamed "Let's get this party started!" and they all ran towards the ship, except Natasha and Argo who slowed down .

Meanwhile , in another part of the world….

"Dr. Yuskey , you should take a look at this."-said a woman who had her face covered. The man in his forties quickly came up and looked under the microscope.

"What… But…"

"Yes , I believe it is too. Though I have no idea how the cells mutated into a virus"

"Well , you know it is extremely possible for cells to do so if they were introduced to a vector ,however , why did they do so?"

"Im afraid it matches the one with the incident of the Dark Gundam."

"The one involving the Japanese?"

"Yes sir. It matches perfectly , the structure , the DNA code and pattern, just more complex."

"You know that thing was destroyed , how could the cells survive out of the host for that long?"

"Doctor, you and I know that there were people who came in contact with the virus ."

"They were all cured Melanie , they were all either killed in the fight or treated .How did you find this anyways ?"

"It was a blood sample in the mail, anonymous sample."

"You mean somebody sent it here?"

"Yes ."

"So…someone wants us to know a g-cell virus was created?"

"Intimidation I guess."

"Have you found a way to kill it?"

"It is a virus , we have no cure for them yet . Well we do , but it kills the other somatic cells."

"So you mean that the only way of destroying the virus is by killing its host?"

"Yes Dr."

"Oh no… This could be used to kill people in the wrong hands."

"Yes…"

"Run the normal procedure on it , try it with everything. But…send a fax to Dr. Rain Mikamura."

"Wouldn't she be one of the suspects of carrying the virus?"

"We have no way to prove that, we don't even know how this got here. Besides , her mind and scientific equipment can help us develop a cure for this virus before it reaches the population , and…we can win the noble price."

They both laughed." It was a silly thought Melanie , but please hurry up .We can't risk it."

Back in the ship…

"This is so great Domon!"- Said Rain as she laid on bed for a few seconds. Their room had an incredible ocean view , with palm trees on the sides , and Caribbean pictures on the walls. Domon breathed with his eyes closed and then smiled. "Domon , I hope nothing happens like that accident in the past century 20...the boat that sank before getting to New York." Domon laughed and Rain watched him curiously. "Rain , you worry too much." "Domon?" "Yes?" "If that happens will you rescue me?" His cocky grin showed , and with a smirk he said "Yes , even though yourenot a princess." Rain's face turned red with anger. She remembered he used something like that in the phrase he told her after meeting Marie Louise. She threw a pillow at him but was caught with a simple move of Domons hand. He nodded and walked up to the bed. He sat on her side and whispered "You know I would die rescuing you Rain." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Ready to turn tan?"


	3. Enjoying you! Rat T

Chapter "Enjoying you!"

"Got you!"-Domon pushed Rain into the pool and Rain screamed in joy. The coast of Bahamas could be seeing at a distance but still the couple enjoyed themselves. Domon jumped in , splashing the man coming with huge shades. Rain laughed and Chivodee spitted some water out.

"It aint that funny …"

"I liked it!"-George teased and Natasha giggled. Argo looked at his dear wife and caressed her belly. She smiled and Rain at them.

"I'm back!"-Sai Saici said while everybody laughed at him.

"What's so funny?"-he asked in surprised and even the monks started laughing. Sai Saici was red like a plum tomato from his tanning , extremely toasted…

"Put some sun screen lotion Sai , it's in my purse"-Rain added between her laughs.

The place was amazing. It was fresh and tropical , full of beautiful animals and exotic trees. Domon placed his hand around Rain's waist while he enjoyed how good the cap fitted on her.

"Let's get some beer!"-screamed Sai Saici while Argo added "You're not old enough to drink."

"I can manage"-grinned Sai Saici and started flirting with a waitress.

"Let's go check our room"-said Domon , and he and Rain sneaked out. The elevator that took them to the 12th floor was transparent . Domon wrapped his arms around Rain and asked "Happy?"

"Can you tell ? This is so great Domon. Thank you ."-they kissed but stopped as suddenly the elevator reached its destination.

They walked towards room 500. Domon swiped the card, and the door snapped open. The room was a marvelous thing. The bed was covered with white puffy sheets , a balcony could be seeing leading to the real beauty outside the room. There was a small closet , fishing decorations on the wall, night tables and a fresh smell all around. Rain sighed and jumped on the bed. Domon joined her and she got on top of him. "Shall we order room service?" She asked teasingly. "You got it!"-he smiled. Domon ordered a box of Rain's favorite chocolate , the hotel's special steaks, lots of salads, some beer and sodas , strawberry filled cake with ice cream , and of course …Japanese sea food. Rain and he ate so much that they couldn't breath afterwards. "We need to get this out of our systems Rain."-Domon said while breathing hard. " Want to go dancing?"-she asked with a smirk. They laughed and Domon got up. "Loser's clean the room." And they both ran out.

Their trip was everything they could ask for. Domon and Rain entered the dancing competition even though they had to leave before the results because of some 'bathroom needs'. They enjoyed the fights between their friends, how Natasha chewed down half Bahamas, even Argo in swimming suits. They drank , they ate , they truly had fun. Nights were spend under the moonlight , sometimes in the beach , others in their room with exotic candles. They had spa days where Domon Kasshu relaxed for hours , his checks turned pink and he felt cozy in this place. But for nothing in the world he lost the time to make sure Rain knew how much she meant to him , nor did she. One day she brought him his favorite drinks up the room , and she defended him every time Sai and Chivodee tortured him with their jokes. The sand was warm to the touch , the beaches incredible colorful, and the food just delicious. Then , the time to go back came , and sadly they said good bye to the sweet place.

As they headed home Domon watched his sleeping wife through the mirror. She had acquired a fair tan but her ever lasting eyes never did. They were still as blue as the clean ocean they crossed to get back. Their plane was late and Japan was still the crowded country they lived in. Finally they were home. He lifted her to their room and set her to bed. He took a shower while enjoying how his skin smelled of sand and sea. As he got out in his towel he called Dr. Kasshu.

"Domon , is that you son?"-the voice made Domon smiled and he went to the living room.

"Yes father , we just got here. I just called you because I didn't want you to worry about us."

"Don't worry son , I have been very busy , you should come bye soon."

"I will father."

"Well , go to sleep , you should be tired and I'm busy . Keep safe."

"I'll tell Rain you said hi"

"Oh yes , bye."

Domon sighed and went to sleep. Rain graciously turned around and he hugged her tightly. The next day Rain came home with the excellent news she was going to be promoted, and Domon was thrilled. He told her how he wanted a little Kasshu and they both got to it. Rain nonetheless forgot to mention a weird fax she got …

One month later Rain finally was working in her own hospital section. The beautiful brunette sat in her desk examining patients and checking their files. From time to time one of the brought her gifts but the sick always left happy , and she was pleased. For the next month she spent endless hours helping the needed , and she got home late. Domon cooked for both of them , or they ordered food . Domons work also took his time and days came when he didn't see much of Rain and vice versa. Rain had also kept a secret from her husband :the fax. She , in her own time , examined the documents and tested a small sample in her lab down in the clinic's basement. She was amazed yet worried about the discover, and did not want to trouble her husband.

One day as she worked past 9 and out of no where Domons mom stood next to her. Rain screamed at the top of her lungs , the image was so real and vivid . She felt how her head spanned and how the darkness took over her vision.

"Rain , wake up. Rain!" -Domon was calling her name , and she quickly recovered. She checked the time on the wall , 10:30.

"Rain , you cant keep up working this late."-he said, a worried look on his face."

"Domon…I…" -and she buried her face on his shoulder. "I believe I saw your mother…"-her voice ended in a whisper and Domon swallowed dry air. "No Rain , you must be very tired. Let's get you home."-he said and helped her get up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well , well , long time no see."

"Seitt , what are you doing here?"

"Just installing my things Rainy Rain. Tell me , how's Domon?"

Rain let s sigh escape her mouth and replied "He's fine. Don't tell me the government sent you here to work on this virus?"

"I always said you were the smartest woman on Earth. They're keeping it simple though , not much money , which is why I'm here . I volunteer."

Rain looked at him while helping him set his bags on the table. "I wonder why …"

"You shouldn't ask. Now , let me see your research."


	4. Betrayal Rat T

Rain felt how her eyes were closing on her, and her body didn't seem to comply to her commands. "I'll just rest for a few minutes…that's all I need"-she thought , and placed her head on the arm resting on the table. She fell into a funny type of sleep , where she seemed to be asleep yet able to listen to all what happened in the real world. She felt a small kiss on her right check and sleepy she said "Domon?" "Not him." The familiar yet deep voice crawled her ears up to her brain ,and she snapped her eyes open wide.

"Seitt?"

"I brought you hot chocolate to wake you up. By the way , does your loving husband know that you have been coming every day for the past week to the labto do something that's not your usual "work" ?"-he sarcastically asked and Rain brushed her hair with her fingers. She took the hot cup on her hands and drank a little while Seitthe sat on a side of her desk.

"Thank you ."-she finally said.

"No problem Rain. You shouldn't have married him you know."

"Let's just not go there ."She sighed and looked at the papers in front of her. "Why did you tell me about this?" It was a stupid question Rain had been asking herself for the past week. She hadn't been able to sleep at all , not after seeing that ghost anyways.

"I thought you would help me , your abilities are incredible and with my equipment we can solve this mistery.Besides , if we win noble price you'll be next to me." He chuckle but Rain didn't seem to get his joke. She was too busy reading the papers over and over.

"What current information do you have about this virus?"

"I just know it has to do with the Dark Gundam . The cells regenerate so that the person is immortal , basically. This time however , skin cells do not turn gray but grow rapidly when there's a cut.

"Self regenerate."

"That's right. But why would anyone bring that problem again? I mean it was pretty obvious that your husband took care of those who had it."-his cold stare fell to Rain who just sat thinking.

"Did you say immortal?"

"Yes Rain , I think you're still asleep. Listen , I'll go down to your lab in the basement and keep on working at encoding the virus s structure. If I do that I may be able to use a vector to treat it ."

Rain nodded but didn't answer. Seitt looked at her and felt pity towards her. In his eyes , she wasn't happy. He got up , closed the doors and Rain heard how he went downstairs. "You have no idea… The patient will not show visual symptoms…"-she said and ran out of the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domon Kasshu looked up to the sky. It was gray and he knew it would probably rain soon. He sat in front of a coffee , still questioning himself why he was there. Then a figure sat in front of him and asked him "Care for some coffee?"

"No."

"You don't look too happy to see me Domon."- Seitt commented while Domon shrugged.

He sighed and told Seitt "Just make it quick."

"Do you know Rain has been working with me for the past week?"

Domons mind was picturing funny images. "Why would that be?"

"You can ask yourself that question again."

Domon had to control himself from jumping and kicking his butt literally. "Did you came here to try to poison me with your comments?"-he asked and felt his body tensed.

"No. I came here to tell you what Rain hasn't. There is a virus with the properties of the Dark Gundams cells. I got a sample of blood with it and asked Rain to help me find a cure for it. Yet I keep asking myself who may want to face the mighty King of Hearts ?"-his sarcastic ending was missed by a confused Domon.

"The…the G cell virus?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't she.."

"Look at yourself Domon Kasshu, and answer why."

Domon got up and left , his next stop was Rain's clinic. When she saw him she ran towards him yet he pushed her away , the same way he used when Allemby was kidnapped. Rain feel to the floor and cried in pain "Domon!"

His eyes were two knifes aimed at her. "Why didn't you tell me that jerk was working with you? "Why didn't you tell me about the virus? Is that why you have been leaving early lately , to be with him? Answer Rain!"

She couldn't , she was speechless. She was there , in the floor, in pain. He was there , standing , full of hate.

"You wouldn't understand Domon."

"Try me Rain!"

"It's …it's your father.

Domon felt so much anger in him he didn't seem to listen to her.

"Domon , your father is the one developing this virus."

"Liar! You want me to believe that coming from you?"

Rain stood and faced him , her eyes turned into red pools. "Yes Domon , it is the truth. That's why I saw your mother , because he brought her to live."

"Just listen to yourself Rain. You're crazy!"

Domon walked away from her but she stopped him. "Go talk to him Domon , trust me! If you ever loved me please believe me."-her voiced was full of pain and he struggled to free his hand. He stormed out of the office and Rain was left alone , and she cried like a woman cries when she looses the love of her life. Seitt watched her as he thought about everything he heard.

Domon stood in front of his old house. For some reason his feet led him to it. He knocked on the door , no answer. He turned the doorknot to the right and it opened. He walked the familiar corridor until he saw the door leading to the basement. He went down the stairs and there he saw …

"Father?"-his incredulous voice made Dr. Kasshu turned around.

"Domon…what…what are you doing here?"

"What have you done?"

"Its…its your mother Domon . I designed something that will bring the dead to life , so we could be a happy family again."- he started laughing , crazy laughing while Domons eyes watched a figure that looked just like his mother but whos eyes didn't sparkle .

"Shes…"

"She is like her , programmed but like your mother, it is your mother."

"Father , you have to stop this. Thats not mom, she looks like a robot."

"Touch her son , touch her! She even smells like your mother!"

Domon felt how two tears rolled down his checks. He tried to move but then he shocked his head . "No!"-he screamed. "Thats not mom. You created a freak of nature ! You cant replace mom with that programmed thing. Let the dead rest in peace, I beg you father."

Dr. Kasshu felt his throat dried. "But , don't you want to have her , again , with us?"

"Thats not the way dad , not like that."

Dr. Kasshu looked at his son , and felt a sudden pain in his heart , then his mind became clear. His wifes life was not an experiment , neither was she a lab-mouse.

"I cant kill her now Domon. Ill…Ill burn my experiments…but I cant kill her ."

Domon got up and hugged him. He looked to the side and watched "his mother". "Ill help you burn it all dad. Now , I must go see Rain , okay? Don't do anything."

"Yes , yes" - he kept on saying and Domon ran to the clinic.

He found no Rain, but he saw how her things were still there. He called their house but nobody answer. He called her cell-computer and nobody answer. He cursed at himself for never believing her. Domon decided to drive to his fathers house but when he got there he found something he couldn't believe. His father had been shot , he was sliding down the stairs while his blood made trails. Domon ran towards him , and placed his head on his arms.

"Father! Who did this to you?"-his voice full of anguish. The doctor gasped a few times and whispering he answered "I didn't mean to hurt anybody ..I …I did this for us Domon."

Domon nodded and felt his heart aching. "Tell me dad , who did it?" "Rain…Rains in dang…"-he gasped two more times and his head rested on Domons hands. Domon screamed at the top of his lungs. He quickly went downstairs and found the place trashed , the body of his mother crushed , and a note . He red it and his hands turned into fists. "_She is not yours to protect Domon Kasshu…"_ signed "_Seitt." _


	5. Torture Rat K

"That son of a-"

"Don't say it Chivodee , Miss Marie Louise is with us."-cut in George and Chivodee frowned.

"That creep ! I wonder what can he get out of this?"- asked Nastasha still astonished with the news. The gang was sitting in Domons living room after receiving an emergency call , and flying from all over the world.

"If he lays just one finger on Rain…"-started saying Domon as his two brows met. Chivodee looked at the room and finally asked "Any ideas where he might be hiding?"

"No."- answered Domon.

"Well , criminals like him usually pick places well off the city , dark basements , abandoned houses , creepy rooms where they "think" they might get away with things."-contributed Nastasha.

"Anywhere around like that bro?"asked Sai Saici.

"No."- his answers weren't helping too much and a prolonged silence followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like he's not coming for you honey , scary cat isn't he?" teased Seitt while Rain struggled to get free. She was tied to a chair , her mouth covered with some tape and her body aching from all . Thus suffocating images came to her mind ; she was highly worried of getting infected with the virus as she noticed there was tingle in her right arm.

"Aw , don't be scared Rain. I remember how you tendered me when I was sick. You're the best baby." he said and sat in front of her. Suddenly he got up , took the tape off , and Rain screamed as she felt her lips soar and dried.

"Now don't worry too much. While we wait for Domon to come to your rescue there are some things I want to ask you."

Rain's eyes plead for him to let her go , and she said "Please Seitt , let me go , I promise I will not say anything."

"No Rain."

"But , why are you doing this?"

"Because…he took you away from me ! I was suppose to be the one for you , I was ! You left me Rain , for no reason , just to follow him , his orders , to be treated like a dog by him.

"You're wrong. He loves me."

"Sure , he pushed you around , he screamed at you , he didn't even trust you! I saw it with my eyes Rain ."-he got up and caressed her face even though she moved it around. "At least I would never done that to you." She looked deeply inside his eyes , and he tried to smile. He went back and kept on talking.

"Now , answer me …if that day …if I had asked you to marry me , would you have…?" They both kept quiet, with silence all around them. Rain's face was down , then her eyes wandered to a side of the room. "I don't know what I would have answer Seitt."-she honestly confessed and he caught that. "You just would never change Rain , not even to save your life. You know I can inject you with some of that and your mind will me mine for ever. But I don't want to do that . Why? Because I just love you by the way you are. You're the smart talented woman , the doctor and computer engineer , the best."

"Domon sees more than that in me Seitt. I'm not a trophy to show."

"Then where is he Rain Mikamura? Where's your loving husband?"

She didn't answer. Rain's mind was playing tricks on her as she closed her eyes and pictured every time she and Domon had a fight , and truly she had tons of those bad memories . She felt the tears coming out and she dared to say no more. Satisfied , Seitt left the room and thought to himself "Just a little bit longer and you'll be mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domon had been walking and driving all over Japan , and no Rain. His patience was growing weak and he swore to himself he would kill Seitt when he found him. But as he drove off the road in the country side he started thinking that Rain perhaps went on her own with him , after all he yelled at her . "No , she wouldn't do this to you Domon"-he told himself and suddenly slowed down. He saw a forgotten house that was destroyed during the gundam fight and next to it , between the trees , Turkey's old gundam. "Got you!"-he thought to himself, and hid the lander. A sudden thought of calling the members of the shuffle alliance came to him but he shook his head and thought as cold as always "I'll do it myself."

Walking from behind the house , sneaking around , he caught a glimpse of the inside. It seemed that Seitt was there but he saw no Rain in the room. Then Nastashas words popped in his mind . Sword in hand he ran and kicked the door open. Seitt was sure surprised of his entrance but quickly this one looked for his. Domon stood facing him , his angry eyes looking straight at his enemy.

"Glad you came Domon Kasshu"-and their swords tasted each others , and sparkles flew around.

"Where's Rain?"- Domon asked , still in his fighting position.

"Down the basement."-answered tranquil Seitt.

"Are you ready?"-asked Domon , feeling his body run with adrenaline

"As always." answered Seitt.


End file.
